The Wingman
by Heartbit
Summary: Naruto asked his friend Sasuke,"Do you like Sakura?" Sasuke looked at him and said,"Sorry buddy, but I like her too" Both of them likes the same girl--Sakura. Whose man charm is going to work? Is it Sasuke's silent sex appeal or Naruto's wild charisma?
1. Message for Her

**Wingman** is a term in the seductioncommunity that a man may take when he goes to a club or bar with an accompanying male. A wingman is expected to support his friend in approaching women. The men often pick a desired woman, who is referred to as the "target." The man intending to seduce the target is often called the "pilot." The wingman is expected to back up the pilot, which typically entails talking to the target's less attractive friend(s) and making comments that will make the pilot seem more attractive. This is often referred to as "taking one for the team."

* * *

**The Wingman**

_the greatest weakness of most humans is their hesitancy to tell other how much they love them_

**

* * *

**

After finalizing some medical reports for tomorrow, the tired doctor yawned with relief as she glanced over to the clock. She was delighted to see that she no longer needed to attend to her patient's needs and smiled in her way of release.

"Okay, I'm going out now!"

She stood, grabbed her bag and said brightly, "After finishing those files make sure to go home early, _okay_? We'll have a surgery tomorrow!"

Both of the interns nodded, "Yes, Dr. Tsunade."

There was a hushed silence between the two interns after the woman left. The only noise came from the reverberations that echoed throughout the white room, made by the wall clock. It duly informed the two interns that it was already a quarter to nine and that the clinic was fast approaching closing time.

Thankfully, their silence was broken when Naruto brought life back to the dead air, soliciting Sasuke with an answer to his fervid question, "Do you think that girl earlier likes me?" he giggled as he fantasized about the girl in a bathing suit, answering his own question with pride, "_I_ think she likes me."

The raven haired intern looked at him and replied with another question, "Who, the girl who just left minutes ago—?" and continued with his work, hoping that his friend would stop pestering him with his trivial questions.

Naruto smiled and replied with relish, bouncing as he neglected alphabetizing Tsunade's patients' files on top of his desk, "Yeah…That girl who left a few minutes ago!"

Sasuke tried to disregard his friend's inquiry, hoping to finish his assigned task. He was silent for a while, but eventually snapped after the prolonged exposure to his friend's never-ending questions.

"I don't know." Sasuke hissed, and walked towards the nearby drawer to deposit some of the files he had already catalogued, still dodging the shifty conversation.

Sasuke had the feeling that his friend was over-analyzing the girl's actions, "Why on _earth_ would you think, she likes you?" he probed.

Naruto looked over at him for a long moment, before wandering casually over to Tsunade's desk. He opened the folder containing personal contact information and tried to search for the patient. The blonde boy did not answer Sasuke's question, but fixed his eyes upon the neat pile of papers, flipping through it and scanning the names written there. "Let me see… Her name is…"

Sasuke, on the other hand, couldn't care less. He walked stiffly to his desk and started to shut down his computer. He was humming tiredly, apparently worn out from the eight hour shift.

He was eager to go home, and who wouldn't be? Especially after long, gruesome hours of nursing, attending the needs of everyone, and working non-stop. The only remedy for that was lying down for a sweet sleep.

But those relaxing hours were still minutes away from existence. Sasuke had a feeling that everything that he was planning was far from reality. Adding to his headache; the excited shriek of his stupid friend, who was yelping with thrill as he finally found the girl's data.

"AHA!" he said, cautiously riffling through the papers and reading the girl's information aloud so that Sasuke would hear him, even though he was on the other side of the room.

**Name:** Haruno Sakura

**Date of Birth: **March 28, 1986

**Age:** 21

**Gender:** Female

**Blood Type:** O

**Height: **5'6''

**Weight: **129 lbs

**Contact Numbers/ E-mail address:** cherryblossoms(at)yahoo(dot)com

Sasuke sighed, knowing that Naruto would be soon begging him for a favor. He walked closer to his friend and peered over Naruto's shoulders to have a fast glance at the face of the girl his colleague was talking about, "Is that her?"

Looking at her one-by-one picture, Sasuke suddenly felt his stomach roaring, raging and mystified by her porcelain beauty. He felt his heart beating fast, trembling as he stared hungrily into her captivating emerald eyes.

Naruto looked over his right side and smiled at his friend, closing the folder he was holding and embracing it with a gasp, "She's pretty, yeah? She's got those killer eyes and— ugh, she's magnificent!"

The dark man couldn't speak. Words had deserted him, his heart beating quickly, and his breath was short coming. Trying to pace himself, he nodded and agreed with Naruto.

"This is it! Good thing she wrote her e-mail. We have to message her—now!" Naruto immediately turned, grabbing Sasuke and hauling him over to his computer.

"Sasuke, open your e-mail. Let's leave her a message!"

Sasuke looked up at him, wondering if Naruto had gone crazy, "_Why_?" he demanded, but was slowly beaten into his seat by Naruto's enthusiasm.

Naruto whacked his shoulder, "Go on, open it! We _have_ to message her."

"Then, open your email not mine!" Sasuke snarled indignantly, and scooted away.

"But I don't have an email address! This'll only be one time, I _promise_!"

Naruto seemed to have gone berserk, insisting his friend non-stop. Sasuke was dumbfounded, and tried again to refuse, but ultimately admitted defeat. "This'll only be _one_ time, right Naruto?"

Just as he was about to open the webpage, Tsunade returned, loudly summoning the two men.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" her voiced rang through the room.

The two jumped guiltily, suddenly remembering that contacting a patient for unprofessional reasons was not only highly unethical, but forbidden. The information was only there for emergencies.

"Naruto, she's here!" Sasuke whispered, and made to cancel his internet connection. No email could be worth his career. Just as he was about to pull the plug, however, Naruto stopped him, blue eyes burning.

"NO! _Don't_ close the internet. I'll be back soon, okay? Just let me take care of this!" Naruto hurried away, making sure Tsunade wasn't able to enter the room and just before leaving, he blurted "Make sure to send a message. Just…write something…_I'LL BE BACK_!" he insisted.

Naruto swooped out and left Sasuke alone. He stared nervously at the glowing screen, suddenly dreading this new responsibility. He offered a silent prayer that Tsunade wouldn't walk in on him.

Down the hall, he could hear the front door shut, cutting off Tsunade and Naruto's voices mid-word. He heaved a sigh of relief, "They're gone…" and continued to stare blankly at his monitor.

Slowly, his heart began to race anew as he placed his tremulous hands to the keyboard. He tried desperately to think of the right things to say—something professional but charming. He typed hesitantly for several seconds but then deleted everything he had previously written because to him messaging someone was a little bit awkward.

Why was he _scared_? She looked nice enough in the picture—why hadn't he noticed her when they were face-to-face? It was a just a simple message…Not a big deal…

"What am I going to say?!" he asked the empty room, and then sighed, ready to renew his struggle.

His fingers began to move, words appearing from nowhere. Blankly, he continued, confidence slowly growing, taking a tenuous stand against nerves. Three words became a sentence and the sentences compiled until they became an epistle. Without even noticing it…he had done it.

Finishing the letter, he was suddenly faced with another dilemma—the signature. What would Naruto say? He would obviously want his own name down on the paper, but it had been he, Sasuke, who wrote it in the first place…

He didn't like the thought of competing with Naruto—his best friend.

So he signed the letter.

_Hoping to be your friend,_

_Uzumaki Naruto._

_

* * *

_

Okay, I made a few adjustments to the story. Hope oyu can bear with that. Because i didn't know that the emaila dress would not function. so i made some changes.. but its only minor. Anyway, Hope you guys like it as i enjoyed writing it. :P

Read and Review

**Extra Ren** -- Many Thanks!


	2. Meeting at The Elevator

**The Wingman**

_the greates weakness of most humans is their hesitancy to tell others how much they love them

* * *

_

Dear Ms. Haruno Sakura,

I'm glad to meet you. You may not actually remember me but we met each other at a hospital—a clinic, I should say. You went here, if I'm not mistaken, for a consultation. I didn't assist you, so probably there's a big chance you don't remember me… but I saw you, and you beyond doubt caught me by a single glance. I may sound so cheesy, but hey… You're beautiful, what am I supposed to do? I can't ignore a beautiful girl like you—and definitely you're the most that I've ever seen.

Here's my favorite poem and I would like to share it with you. I hope you like it, as much as I loved it. It sends a great meaning so, enjoy it.

**First Love**

**John Clare**

I ne'er was struck before that hour

With love so sudden and so sweet.  
Her face it bloomed like a sweet flower  
And stole my heart away complete.

My face turned pale, a deadly pale.  
My legs refused to walk away,  
And when she looked what could I ail  
My life and all seemed turned to clay.

And then my blood rushed to my face  
And took my eyesight quite away.  
The trees and bushes round the place  
Seemed midnight at noonday.

I could not see a single thing,  
Words from my eyes did start.  
They spoke as chords do from the string,  
And blood burnt round my heart.

Are flowers the winter's choice  
Is love's bed always snow  
She seemed to hear my silent voice  
Not love appeals to know.

I never saw so sweet a face  
As that I stood before.  
My heart has left its dwelling place  
And can return no more.

Hoping to be your friend,

Uzumaki Naruto

She smirked; secretly hiding 'inner Sakura' deep within, not letting a single speck of hint escape her that she was intrigued. Silently she closed the computer and went to her downy bed, resting her worn-out rear upon the gossamer sheets.

She sighed, changed into her midnight undergarment, and rested on top of it, rolling side to side thinking not so important things. Just put it this way—it was hard for her, because it was like waiting for something or someone to come, and expecting it so much to arrive.

She played her imagination and using her not so amazing photographic memory; she closed her eyes and tried her best to paint a picture of the sender who claimed him self as Uzumaki Naruto. "Who could he be?" she thought, deeply sinking into her velvety comforter, remembering the instant revelation when she arrived at that clinic, "I can't remember him…"

Whatever she did… it did not work. She simply couldn't remember that minute… or a single memory of Naruto, though she could remember a little information about the intern who assisted her, in her account — the raven haired medic. But of course, considering her poor memory she wasn't sure if that's really him, or he was the raven haired man.

Minutes passed, sleep began to take over, drowning her into a deep slumber.

--

She was running, muscles in rage — burning as she ran for her dear life. The road was empty as void, dark engulfing sadness and bitter mist covered the entire crossing. Pebble stones scattered around, making the whole running thing impossible and sharp.

She stopped, gasping for air as she looked closely behind the mists that covered the road. She tried to look closely, checking if the road was empty—_it was in fact empty._ But when she looked around, she further found out two more roads that could possibly make her choice go wrong…that could simply lead her to the wrong place.

_Where is she going anyway?_

_What is this?_

She looked for signs; any sign… maybe a road sign or a simple light from a light house. She wanted to know for sure which road to go to. She didn't want to be lost in any sort, so she tried to catch a glimpse of hope for salvation somewhere—_but there wasn't; there wasn't any._

_And why would she want to go there anyway? What if she gets lost along the way?_

She asked the emptiness around her, "Where am I?"

Echoes replied, lingering softer and softer as it reverberated back to her. Her hands began to sweat; her feet began to tremble as she tried to traverse one of the roads laid in front of her. Images started to flash in a fast motion picture — _glimpses of her life, came running back to her. _

And then in slow motion, she was there… she found her self in a field… a flower field to be precise. The sun glistening, as the flower bed on her feet danced with the wind. There was peace, some sort of silence and warmth — _it felt so real but surreal._

_Where am I?_

_How did I get here?_

She paused for a moment, recuperating from the exhausting run she made, and then took deep inhales, taking fresh air into her lungs. She exhaled continually and then again deeply breathed the air around her.

She felt something was wrong… Stinging sensation gyrated around her chest, she couldn't breathe. Slowly her gasps made it more impossible to breathe, her struggle was an effort — _it was hard._

"I can't breathe," she wailed, holding her neck still struggling to catch her breath.

--

Opening her eyes to reality, she woke up breathless in awe saying, "It was a dream." She paused for a moment and then remembered her appointment for the day. She looked up at her clock, checking every minute of it; trying to chase time for her to hit the shower. "I have an appointment… _Shoot!_"

**9:35 am**

She was able to finish her morning bath. She's usually not the type of girl who comes late in an appointment, so she moved twice as fast as she could, trying no to stay behind schedule.

In the last minute attempts to prep her self, she looked at the standing mirror next to her bed, fixed her still shaggy hair and applied lip gloss on her lips.

She sighed, struggling to put the last application of make-up in her eyes, "Already 10:15?" and then shrieked as she rechecked the time, knowing she was way behind schedule.

With her high stiletto heels, she ran past the door, closed it with a bang and tried to catch the condominium's elevator.

She hurried, as she saw the elevator door slowly but almost closing up. Although it was hard to run on high heels, she dragged her self in speed, causing much more trouble than she was expecting — clumsily knocking a silent guy, also on his way to the elevator.

"I'm sorry sir," she said, picking her belongings that got out of her small purse.

"No it's okay," the man replied, helping her. "I'm the one who needs to say sorry… don't worry about it"

Unfortunately both of them missed the elevator shift… _Or was it really ill-fated_,_ or some sort of serendipity?_

"God, I missed it," she said, probing over to the elevator and seeing it closed down.

"See, if it wasn't for me… you should be there inside by now," he said, still helping her, "and you wouldn't be late for your appointment or something."

She then sighed, looked at the man she accidentally bumped into and glanced over his obsidian eyes.

It was captivating, deep dark blue… almost black, mysterious in some way yet warming, accepting and gentle.

The man looked at her, as he finished picking up the last things that were piled up in the floor. "Here you go, Ma'am," he smiled.

She was captivated, drawn into his gentleness, especially when he smiled back at her. His smile; it was everything, consisting of pearly whites that looked so perfect and a little grin that could captivate anyone. Add to that the awesome, raven color of his hair and its fashionable style — the way it stands at the back and how it flows in the front. _He was simply awesome and irresistible._

"Thank you," she said, loving the way he smiled back at her, keeping 'inner Sakura' veiled inside her.

For him, looking at her again for the second time, Sasuke suddenly felt his stomach sinking deeply into her beryl eyes. He began to feel shy around her. Who wouldn't be especially after writing those cheesy words in the internet? — He could die!

He felt his heart beating fast, trembling as he stared hungrily into her captivating porcelain face. That was the closest he could get to see her. They were like centimeters away from each other, and definitely that was blood-rushing.

"I'm Sakura," she said, giving her hands to the raven haired man, "Haruno Sakura."

He replied back with a handshake, addressing him self as Uchiha Sasuke.

"Nice meeting you Sasuke…" she said, standing up and waited for the returning of the elevator.

Sasuke smiled back, simply being shy around her.

Awkwardly, there was a deep silence; an impenetrable iron curtain. Both of them didn't talk nor both of them tried to. Surely, it was the effect of insufficient confidence from the both of them.

"Shoot!" Sasuke said, glancing over at his wristwatch as he learned that he was late for the appointment with Dr. Tsunade. "She's going to kill me."

The pink haired woman looked at him, "Why? What happened?"

Shaking his wrist, "No… No," he said and then pushed the button of the elevator, waiting for it to come back. "I'm just late to my appointment."

It sounded like flirting, but Sakura said, "Might as well have a companion being late then" and then winked at him continuing, "I'm actually late too you see."

Thankfully the iron curtain was shaken when the elevator door opened after a few minutes. They entered the small compartment and then pushed the button of their floor location.

Suddenly out of nowhere, while inside the elevator, Sakura again had hard time breathing. She was gasping for air, drowning into her own sickness.

"Help me," she cried, trembling on the small space, trying to gulp air into her mouth. "Help… me"

Sasuke got shocked to see her like that. Immediately he tried to help herthinking, _was that the reason he went to see Dr. Tsunade?_

"Don't move," he said, helping her breatheand staying close to her. "Don't worry… I'll be here," he then held her hand and calmed her,"I'll call the ambulance, just relax!"

It felt like she was going to die, like all the air inside her got out of her lungs. "Help," she said and blacked out.

* * *

Another, stinking bomb on the way. HAHAHA.just kidding. Anyway here's the second chapter of **THE WINGMAN,** Hey i hope you like it as much as you liked the first chapter. Do **read and review** by the way. and ugh...that's it. 

About the poem..the author is John Clare ---thanks for the wonderufl Poem..loved it/ and ugh there!

Hope you guys can** CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICS ASWELL** . You'll love them.

**THE MISSING UCHIHA**

**BITTERSWEET ROMANCE**

**ROYAL ROOMMATE**

Thanks to all who have read it/reviewed and my friends for your support ----plugging/advertisement

**--heartbit.**


End file.
